


Kiss and Tell

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Love's Progress [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story to follow up The Right True End of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this is a little two part story I cooked up because a few people mentioned Sebastian and his bow. Sequentially it would be placed right after The Right True End of Love.

Solara knocked on the door of Aveline's office and held her breath. The woman was her oldest friend and if she didn't approve of this recent development Solara wasn't certain who actually would. A moment later Aveline's brisk voice called for whoever it was to enter and Solara took another breath and pushed the heavy door open.

Aveline's face lit in one of her rare genuine smiles and Solara grinned back, nerves fueling her expression as she entered the room. "Hawke," The guard captain greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

Solara shut the door behind her but left it slightly ajar so if one of Aveline's guards had an emergency they'd know it was all right to interrupt. She and Aveline had worked out a system in the six years they'd been working together and if the door was ajar, it meant she had news Aveline needed to hear but it wasn't anything that needed immediate action.

Aveline's smile faded slightly as she watched Solara but she simply gestured to a chair with an air of resignation and sat on the edge of her desk. "What's gone wrong now Hawke? Have the Qunari decided to re-invade?"

Solara laughed as she shook her head. "As if I would hear about that before you," She sighed as she took a seat. "No, I actually have a few things to talk about with you, mostly so you're aware of what's going on." Keeping her voice neutral and choosing her words with care for objectivity Solara explained about the Grand Cleric's request and the meeting with Sister Nightingale. The conversation, along with Aveline's questions and observations regarding the possibilities went on for quite some time, long enough that Aveline had tea and a small repast brought in. Finally Aveline leaned back on her desk, her expression thoughtful.

"That must have put your smalls in a bunch." Aveline commented. Solara could tell she was still considering the repercussions of the night's events. The warrior woman tended to talk of odd little things while she mulled over major events.

Solara tilted her head. "What would?"

"Well you've only been avoiding Sebastian Vael for three years now?" The guard captain reminded her dryly. "And then the Grand Cleric decides you should partner with him for an errand in the place where you could have died three years ago?" Aveline rolled her eyes, an unfortunate habit she'd picked up from Solara. "No small bunching issues there."

"Oh, that." Solara sighed. "I'll confess to small bunching at first. Later it was just really grand to have an archer of his skill on our side, considering the ambush." She shook her head. "Then the blasted fool gets injured and doesn't bother to mention it." Her voice rose slightly towards the end of her words and Aveline's eyebrows went up.

"Oh?" She regarded Hawke patiently. "I take it you weren't pleased with that?"

"Oh I was right pissed when he collapsed in the Chantry after we'd done talking to Elthina." Solara frowned fiercely as she remembered the absolute terror that had engulfed her at that moment.

"It wouldn't be the first time the Chantry got blood on the marble." Aveline's voice was dispassionate and Solara glared at her in spite of her determination to keep her composure. "Hawke, honestly, if it was serious you'd be a lot more worried than you're acting now."

Solara slouched down in her chair and sighed. "No, you're right." She admitted. "It's just remembering him…fall like that." She shuddered slightly. "It's…"

"Its not easy seeing a friend hurt." Aveline said quietly, her green eyes staring at Hawke in reminder of the times she'd seen the rogue fall to a foe while she'd been helpless to aid her.

Solara nodded. "I know, and I've apologized time and again for giving you cause for worry." She sighed again. "But Sebastian…"

"Well you've always had a soft spot for him, at least you did until three years ago." Aveline pointed out. "I never really understood what you saw in him. He didn't seem your type."

Solara actually laughed then, shaking her head at Aveline. "Aveline, he's exactly my type." She contradicted. "I grew up on the run, constantly moving; one step ahead of the Templars. I never found myself attracted to men who'd led a similar life. I always crushed on the solid, steady, good boys. The ones that could be counted on. You know," She shrugged, "The ones I could never have because of what I was, or what my family was."

"So instead of being raised a good girl and falling for the bad boys…" Aveline summarized, "You were the roguish little girl who kept falling for nice boys." She regarded Solara with piercing green eyes. "You know that does explain a lot. But it doesn't tell me what you saw in Vael in particular."

Solara shrugged, a small smile playing about her lips, as she considered how best to reply. Finally she looked at Aveline directly. "He is a good man," She said slowly, "In spite of the fact that the first glimpse of him I had was when he was in a temper, I could tell he was a good man. He didn't hurt anyone even when he was that angry."

"And it was plain he had the skill to do so." Aveline recalled. "All right, go on."

"He was handsome, Maker!" Solara shook her head at herself. "I'd never seen a man so handsome in my life, it felt like the Maker had sculpted someone designed to appeal to me in particular." Her eyes rolled upwards humorously. "And then put him in the Chantry, thus ensuring my insanity." She looked at Aveline and tilted her head. "Then there was the fact that he was an archer."

"You mentioned something about that once I think." Aveline noted. "I didn't understand it then either."

Solara sighed, faintly aware that her eyes had unfocused and her expression was maybe a bit more carnal that her friend would be comfortable with but for the moment uncaring. "There's something about…all that intent, that concentration when a man nocks and arrow and pulls back on the bow. He's entirely focused on whatever he's aiming for." She smiled wickedly. "Just think about all that intensity, that concentration aimed at a woman…"

Aveline grinned her understanding. "Suddenly some of your distraction when Sebastian is around becomes understandable."

"Well, an archer of his skill…" Solara gave a wicked chuckle. "And add to the fact that he…" She shrugged. "This is going to come out wrong, but out of all of my friends, Sebastian never made demands on my time. He never asked anything of me, never expected me to have a solution to his problems." She looked at Aveline hoping her friend would understand. "Everything I did to help him I volunteered to do."

Aveline regarded Hawke shrewdly. "We do tend to put you in charge of everything don't we?" She said finally. "It must be restful to have someone who doesn't ask anything of you." The guard captain didn't say anything for a moment. "So what happened next?" She asked finally.

"Next?" Solara blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You said Sebastian collapsed." Aveline prodded. "Despite the fact that you've been avoiding him I don't see you letting him bleed out at your feet."

"Oh," Solara felt her face heat in a blush, "I, uh, panicked." The last word came out in a mumble.

Aveline blinked as she watched her friend blushing and mumbling. "Oh Maker help us!" The warrior sagged back onto her desk, her ramrod straight posture failing her in her shock. "You're in love with that sanctimonious indecisive prince!"

Solara shut her eyes a moment and took a deep breath. Aveline had always found Sebastian to be irritating mostly because of his noble birth and his waffling about what he should do regarding Starkhaven. And the guard captain didn't know everything Sebastian had worried about for the six years he'd known them.

"I notice you don't deny it Hawke." Aveline said, her voice mildly accusing.

Solara opened one eye and peeked at her friends face and then sighed. "Because I can't." She said quietly. "I've been in love with him…almost from the moment I saw him Aveline."

That got Aveline gaping in shock. "I would never had figured you for a romantic who believed in love at first sight."

Solara shrugged. "I told myself I didn't. Told myself it was an attraction, then that he was my friend, then told myself to control my reactions around him or I'd lose his friendship. Its been six years of alternately denying or hiding my feelings Aveline." She rolled her eyes. "Varric got me drunk once after Mother died and quizzed me on…oh everything in my life and part of it came out then. But he's been good enough to never say anything."

"I would never have thought Varric could keep his mouth shut about anything. Guess that proves me wrong." Aveline shook her head still amazed. "So you panicked when Vael collapsed…"

"Uhm…yes." Solara fidgeted a bit. "But I got him back to my house with Isabella's help. And when he woke up I got a healing potion down him."

"Why take him to your house?" Aveline frowned at her. "Especially as you'd been avoiding him."

Solara slanted a dry look at her friend. "Panic, remember?" She shook her head. "Anyway, once he'd healed the cracked ribs we… well he was fairly insistent that we talk."

"Sebastian Vael, insistent." The guard captain sounded as if she couldn't fathom the thought. "If you say so Hawke."

"I do." Solara retorted. "And… well lets just say that I won't be avoiding him in the future." A smile crept over her face as she recalled everything Sebastian had said to her that night and morning.

"You mean he's finally made a decision?" Aveline leaned forward spearing Hawke with her green eyes. "He said after we'd caught him in bed with you that he couldn't say anything to you until he'd determined what the right path was. I just took it as more of his waffling." She shrugged. "He's always sincere, it just seemed like he couldn't make up his mind as to what he should do."

"And I know that maddens you." Solara understood only too well how Aveline felt about that sort of thing. "But yes, he has made his decision, though I don't know if you'll agree with it. Of course you don't have to, it's his life…and mine." She watched as Aveline's gaze sharpened, saw the realization in Aveline's eyes.

"You mean… wait," Aveline stopped herself and took a breath. The warrior woman looked as if she was going to hyperventilate for a moment.

"Aveline…" Solara prompted her friend. "Are you all right?"

"I would never in a million years have thought that the Hawke I met running from the Darkspawn would be the Princess of Starkhaven." Aveline said finally.

Solara gave her a tentative smile. "Are you…pleased?"

"Are you happy?" Aveline returned.

Solara finally relaxed and smiled, remembering how Sebastian had kissed her so many times he'd had to near run to the Chantry before he'd left her that day. "Oh yes…I'm very happy."

"You're going to have an actual marriage?" Aveline looked at her skeptically. "He's not going to remain a brother and try to get you to…"

Solara shook her head almost laughing. "He said he considered it…I imagine it lasted about five minutes before he gave up that idea." She grinned. "Sebastian said it would be cruel, like caging me."

"Well he's smarter than I thought." Aveline muttered. "So what will you do in the meantime. It'll be a while before you can marry. I imagine you'll be going crazy in that house by yourself."

"Aveline," the rogue's smile was wicked, "whatever gave you the impression that I was going to be alone in my house?" She drawled. "His family threw him into the Chantry for a reason you know. My prince had quite the reputation before he became a brother."

"No," Green eyes grew wide as she stared at Hawke shaking her head, "He, you… no, not really."

Solara's smile widened to a grin. "That man is…" A delighted shiver ran over her skin as she considered how her day had been spent. "Let's just say that being the focus of a master archer is all I could possibly have hoped."

"My…" Aveline grinned at her friend. "So I guess you won't be doing as much work at night anymore hmm? You won't need the distractions?"

"No, she won't." Solara looked over to see Sebastian leaning against the door frame, his dark eyes twinkling at her. "And don't think I'll let that 'master archer' comment slip by again Solara." He told her. "You put me off once already. I'll have an explanation tonight."

Solara looked at Aveline with a grin, wondering how her friend would react to Sebastian's air of command. Sure enough, the guard captain was blinking in surprise and looked from Sebastian to Solara and back again.

Solara stood up and moved closer to Aveline, her voice a whisper only for her friends ears. "Oh yes, he is every inch the Prince when he decides to be. I'm afraid you've mistaken deliberation for lack of command."

Aveline smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around Solara in a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're happy."

"We aren't telling anyone else yet." Solara explained. "But you're my oldest friend. I wanted you to know." She shrugged as Aveline let her go. "And you're married. I thought of all my friends you would understand wanting some privacy."

Aveline looked at her and then at Sebastian standing in the doorway. "I know how to keep a secret…just don't try to keep this one too long…" She advised with a smile.

Sebastian gave her a wicked grin. "We'll try to behave ourselves whilst in the company of our friends."

"See that you do." Aveline nodded firmly. "I'd hate to arrest Hawke for lewd behavior in a public boulevard."

Solara laughed as she moved towards Sebastian's side, "Don't worry Aveline, as wicked as he is, I think the Chantry had some good influence on my prince over the years. And I've never cared for blatant displays of affection in public."

"I'll see you soon then Hawke, I'm always here if you need me." Aveline gave them her traditional farewell and Solara slid her hand into Sebastian's, squeezing his fingers before letting them go.

Sebastian looked at her as they walked out of the Keep and down the street in the direction of her home. "Don't think you can avoid the question forever Solara." He teased. "I'll have an answer out of you tonight."

"Sebastian, I haven't any idea what you could mean." Solara grinned up at him, suddenly so happy she could burst with it.

"My dear," Sebastian held the door to the villa open for her. "You've had only a hint of how wicked I can be… I've half a mind to torment you until you give me the answers I seek."

"You can try." Solara teased as she locked the door behind them. "You can always try." She began walking up the stairs towards the bedroom and looked at him over her shoulder. "I think you've been in the Chantry so long you'll break before I will."

Sebastian smiled wickedly as he followed her up the stairs. The woman had no idea what she was dealing with. But she would…eventually.


	2. Tickling the Dragon

Solara took a deep gasping breath and moaned. It felt as if every muscle was wound tighter than Sebastian's bow string. Her wrists were manacled in a strong grasp and every inch of skin felt flushed and feverish. "Sebastian…" She whispered.

"A chroí, I am here… yours for the taking…" the prince of Starkhaven kissed her lightly, teasing her with the brief caress. "If you want me you know what you must do." Truthfully, Sebastian thought to himself, this was almost as painful for him as it was for her. He'd threatened to torment information out of her and a sensual torment it was. But he could not tease and tempt Solara without tempting his own desires to a breaking point. "Just tell me love, and I'll give you everything you want."

Solara twisted in his grasp, her body rubbing against his. The wicked man had undressed her, caressing her with every article of clothing and armor he'd removed. Then he'd stripped down to nothing and lain with her on the bed. Before she could touch or kiss him, Sebastian had pulled her hands over her head and held them there, one strong hand manacling both her wrists in his grip. He'd used his other hand and mouth to rouse her to a fever pitch, until she was crying out in need, damp and heated and near begging for his touch. "Love please…" She moaned again.

Sebastian wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. The woman was impossibly stubborn. He was ready to simply plunge his body into hers and mindlessly plow her until they both were satisfied. A groan escaped his lips at the thought and he bent his head to her breasts again, his lips lightly teasing one tight pink nipple. "Solara why do you deny me?" he murmured against her skin, his hand sliding down to cup her mound, feeling how wet her dark curls had become. "You know I will ease every ache and longing I caused if you only…" He teased her by sliding one finger around the opening of her sheath, and was rewarded with a cry of need. "Only give me a promise that you'll explain your meaning."

Solara tried desperately to move her hips, to take his fingers inside her body but he was too quick. "Sebastian…ohhhh…doesn't the Chantry have rules against tormenting loved ones?" He was going to drive her insane; she'd never met a man with so much self control. His wicked chuckle sounded a bit strained and Solara looked at his face and then his body. He seemed in as bad a state as she, his jaw was tight, his eyes dark with passion and his body tense, his erection constantly beading moisture at the tip as she watched. Solara couldn't help herself, she licked her lips, and heard a groan as Sebastian realized where her gaze was directed.

"Solara…" Sebastian kissed her, wished he could put his mark on her so every man in Kirkwall could know she was his, pressed his body against hers in demand and cupped her tighter in his hand, teasing both of them. She was close, he could feel how close she was simply by how her body quivered and strained against his hand. His fingers surrounded her clit, light teasing touches that gave no satisfaction. "A ghrá give me the promise and I'll give you everything you need right now."

Solara moaned and pressed herself against his hand, near weeping in frustration. "Ahh… Sebastian!" She growled his name. "Blast!" Another teasing pet of his fingers, another dip inside her, flickering touches that only drove her closer to the edge without pushing her over. "All right." She capitulated. "Please!"

Sebastian stilled his hand and brushed his lips over hers. "Say that you promise my Solara." He whispered. "Just that word…and I promise you…"

Another mindless moan and she twisted in his hands again, shuddering against him. "Promise." She gasped out. "Sebastian!" Solara shrieked his name, for as good as his word, Sebastian's wicked hand pressed hard against her clit, one sharp tug sending her spiraling in passion.

Sebastian felt her come in his hand and without a moment's pause spread her thighs and plunged into her body, as desperate for completion as she. Tight and so wet around him, Solara's body was still trembling from her pleasure as he pushed into her. "Solara…" He let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, cupping her bottom in his hands and holding her still beneath him as he drove manically into her body. Solara screamed and felt Sebastian groan into her hair as his seed flooded her body, pleasure vibrating through them both.

Sebastian felt like he couldn't move, and realized that able or not, his body was still shuddering over Solara, she was still trembling beneath him. "Maker save us." He groaned and tried to lift his body from hers, only to have her arms tighten around him.

"No." She mumbled against the skin of his neck, nuzzling against him contentedly. "Stay."

"I'll crush you a stór." He objected without any real force to his words. Part of him was content to stay where he was, their bodies still joined, pressed together as if they were one.

"I'm not a delicate little thing to break under your weight." Solara told him, a hint of smug satisfaction in her voice.

Sebastian's hand could cup the entire side of her face and did as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Breakable you may not be, but delicate…well you feel delicate to me." He compromised by rolling on his side, keeping their bodies snug together and pulling the quilts up around her. "Now, a chroí, I believe you owe me an explanation." He prompted affecting a stern frown.

Solara grinned unrepentantly up at him. "So I do." She agreed, pausing mischievously. "Though I never did promise when did I?"

"Solara," Sebastian nipped at her neck with his teeth in a warning that matched the growl in his voice.

"Peace love, peace." Solara giggled. "I promised and I'll tell you." A white hand lifted and slid through his hair, a soft smile curving her lips. "I simply am uncertain where to start."

"Varric always says the beginning is a good place." Sebastian reminded her, leaning into her caressing hand.

"Hhmm…so in the Beginning the Maker created…" Solara began to intone the Chant piously, trying to keep a straight face.

Sebastian slid one hand from her waist to smack her backside with his palm. "Solara, do as you promised or be…" he bent his forehead to hers and used his hand to squeeze her bottom before giving it another light smack, "punished."

"Hmm…the Brother of the Chantry is fast leaving us I see." Solara wiggled in his grasp. "As for punishment, how do you know I won't like it?" Her teasing tone combined with her salacious wiggling drew a groan from Sebastian.

"Woman you will be the death of me." Sebastian kissed her fiercely and gave her backside a squeeze. "Now please, your tale."

Solara grinned at him and began to sit up, propping pillows up against her headboard to lean against. "I love when you hold me but for this…I want to be able to move and explain." She moved her arms to demonstrate. Sebastian nodded his understanding, and propped his head up on one hand, regarding her so seriously that Solara almost started giggling out of sheer nervousness.

"All right…I'd best begin by explaining that my family never stayed in one place for very long. Sometimes we'd be in a town for a year or two and sometimes we'd be gone after a season." She told him. "So we saw a lot of Ferelden."

"It must have been hard for you, to always be moving, never knowing what would happen next." Sebastian murmured, thinking of how lonely a little girl would be without playmates her own age.

"I never knew anything else so until we stayed in Lothering for so long I didn't know what I was missing. And then I was with the army at Ostagar with Carver…and…well you know what happened then." Solara shrugged. "But since we moved around so much I learned to…observe people I suppose. I paid attention to what was around me."

"That has served you well through the years I imagine." Sebastian offered. "Were you a nosy little girl?"

"Not as bad as some, worse than others I would guess." Solara grinned. "But we were in Denerim once and I was watching the archers of the guard practicing near the walls." She frowned trying to remember. "It was autumn, the leaves were turning and the air smelled like harvest time. The archers were fairly diligent as it was getting colder and a hard practice would keep them warm." She smiled slightly. "Winter here in Kirkwall is a bit warmer than autumn in Ferelden, so that gives you some idea of how chilly it was."

Sebastian shuddered. "A cold country indeed. But I imagine your summers are a delight, unlike the heat here."

"Very true." Solara laughed. "One archer caught my eye because he seemed to take longer to shoot than the others. He would nock an arrow, take a deep breath and draw the bow as he inhaled, and as he exhaled, he let fly. He did it over and over, until firing an arrow was as simple as breathing. And as the afternoon wore on his shots were closer and closer to the center target."

"And you developed an affection for this man?" Sebastian asked curiously wondering how old she'd been and if the man had thought her a sweet little thing or if she'd been seen as a pest.

"Maker no." Solara shook her head. "He was probably a little younger than my father; it was hard for me to tell." She looked at him. "I was barely twelve summers old at the time. What I noticed was how…focused he was on that target, how nothing in the world seemed to exist for him but that." Sebastian nodded his understanding; he often felt the same when he was working with his bow. Solara smiled at him. "I found that fascinating, as I couldn't imagine forgetting everything around you. Especially with my upbringing, always wary of strangers asking questions, we always had to pay attention."

"I can't imagine." Sebastian murmured feeling a bit of anger towards her parents and belatedly remembered that if Malcolm Hawke hadn't defied the Circle and Chantry that Solara would not exist.

"It was funny, when I was watching him I hadn't really paid attention to the other people around me except to note if there were any Templars. There were women, other men, some girls older than I by several years, probably flirts of some of the other archers." Solara continued her tale, her hand idly stroking his hair. Sebastian wondered if the Maker had a place in the Golden City where lovers could sit like this and be content in each others company. "When the practice was done, everyone was leaving, the other men putting away their equipment. And the archer I'd been watching unstrung his bow, retrieved his arrows, everything just as focused and methodical as his practice had been."

Solara paused trying to frame her words, wondering how to explain what she'd seen that had altered her perception of men forever. "He looked up then, I finally saw his eyes, they were brown I think, nothing out of the ordinary, but the look in them. He was looking along the rail of the area, and when he found the object of his search…" She shivered slightly at the memory of heat in that man's eyes. "His gaze…burned. It was as if all the intensity he had put to his practice was instead focused on the woman he saw." She looked down at Sebastian and hoped he would understand what she'd seen. "And ever since then…I always found archers to be fair attractive… and hoped that someday I'd find a man who could focus like that…who would in turn gaze at me with that…concentration."

"And did you a stór?" Sebastian murmured, taking her hand from his hair and kissing the back of it tenderly.

"Maker yes, and more." Solara exclaimed. "I'd fairly well given up on the entire idea before I met you…the archers at Ostagar were only interested in…sport…not the person." She shrugged. "I learned quickly once I was a woman that it was best to keep my high standards and be alone than compromise and be less than satisfied with my companion."

Sebastian grinned his appreciation and tilted his head. "And your distraction when I used my bow during our travels?"

"I…" Solara sighed in spite of herself at the memories of watching Sebastian at practice, unnoticed where she stood in the shadows. "I'd watch you… and wonder what it would be like to have half the attention you gave your targets." She admitted. "You were beautiful and strong and kind…" she shook her head, "And so far beyond my reach you may as well have been on the moon."

"But surely you were able to put such thoughts from your mind while we were in battle." Sebastian murmured curiously.

"You would think." She said dryly. "I know the placement and cause of each wound you've taken, had to fight myself to keep my place skirmishing and not guard you from every attack." She shuddered. "You made me promise to try and bring you or Aveline or Varric so I would have someone to guard me. I was more worried about who would guard you."

Sebastian chuckled. "It was rare that I was seriously injured." He tried to reassure her. "Archers aren't normally in melee but I am still well able to defend myself a ghrá."

"Normal doesn't quite describe some of the things we've gotten up to." She retorted with a frown.

"Well do I know that." Sebastian kissed her knuckles. "Its not every love struck swain has to watch his lady battle dragons and ogres and Arishoks." He pointed out wryly, shaking his head. "I'd watch you, cut your way through monsters, jump on the neck of a dragon and slice its throat, or leap through the air to stab the Arishok in the heart. And you'd jump off like you could fly, so graceful, covered in blood..."

"Scared you?" Solara asked hesitantly.

"Terrified and at the same time..." Sebastian grinned up at her. "I'd wonder what was wrong with me that all I wanted to do was take you against the nearest wall." He pushed himself up, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap. "I should have been praying for my soul instead of fantasizing about what you looked like unclothed."

She laughed and shook her head. "Aren't we a pair." She sighed and laid her head against his chest. "I love to hear your heart beat."

"You're an impossible woman, you know." Sebastian chuckled. "You're stubborn, impatient, sarcastic and have the strangest moral code of anyone I've ever met." He skimmed a finger down her cheek. "And at the same time you are lovely, kind and sweet, loyal and a friend to count on no matter what. You champion causes others would overlook and you are courageous to a fault. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're not exactly perfect yourself." Solara pointed out. "You're impetuous, and think you know what's best for everything and everybody. You have an appalling temper and you're occasionally condescending." She turned her head and strained upward to kiss him, grinning when his hand helped to lift her. "But you're also gentle and have a good heart, you're handsome and brave and loyal to your friends even when they're being foolish. And I'd be lost without you."

"Tá ghrá agam duit." Sebastian kissed her softly.

"That's the other thing you do...you speak another language and drive me crazy with curiosity." Solara said dryly.

"I'll teach you if you like." Sebastian smiled. "I started using the old language to tease you, to pique your curiosity. I wanted to make you think of me."

"It worked." Solara grinned at him. "So what do your words mean?"

"Tá ghrá agam duit." Sebastian said slowly and listened to her repeat it. "It means I love you." He smiled. "A chara, means my friend."

Solara smiled. "Those were the first words you used on me." She repeated them carefully.

"A chuisle," Sebastian kissed the top of her hair. "It means my pulse, or my darling." Solara's lips pressed to his neck in a soft kiss. "A ghrá means my love. A chroí means my heart."

"You said something once...after I told you my name...you said too something." Solara murmured. "What did you say then?"

"Tá tú go h-álainn." Sebastian smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her. "Means you are beautiful."

"I'd like to learn your language." Solara smiled. "Something for us to talk about while we're traveling. It might help us behave ourselves."

"That will truly be a struggle, especially as I'm always following you and my eyes are inevitably drawn to your backside and legs." Sebastian grinned down at her and kissed her. "Speaking of traveling...didn't you say something about some work tomorrow?"

"I did." Solara sighed. "Had I known I could spend the day in bed with you I wouldn't have committed to the task."

"We both have duties." Sebastian sighed. "But for now..." He began to kiss her, sliding her down to the bed and covering her body with his.

"Planning to be certain I sleep?" Solara whispered against his mouth.

"I plan to be very thorough and very deliberate and meticulous in ensuring that you are too exhausted to do anything but sleep when I am done with you." Sebastian punctuated his words with kisses down her body and gave himself over to loving Solara.

Fin


End file.
